The present application relates to techniques and arrangements for forming ground bonds between a plurality of components, and more particularly but not exclusively, to a grounding arrangement for components of a human machine interface.
In a variety of different applications it may be desirable to form a common ground bond between a plurality of different components. In the case of printed circuit boards for example, this common ground bond may be formed by utilizing a soldered connection that electrically couples ground planes of separate circuit boards. Amongst other things, a soldered connection of this nature may be time consuming and difficult to achieve, and it is also a potential source for future failure of the ground bound. In addition, utilizing a soldered connection to electrically couple ground planes of separate circuit boards provides little to no shielding of the circuit boards from electromagnetic interference which can disrupt functionality of the board circuitry. Similarly, electromagnetic interference shields that are separate and distinct from any means connecting ground planes of circuit boards are often necessary. In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.